1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing overwrite and a method of recording management information on an optical disc write once.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, it is expected that a new HD-DVD (High-Density Digital Versatile Disc) on which video data and audio data can be written and stored in high qualities and in large quantities, for example, a BD-RE (Blu-ray Rewritable Disc), will be developed and produced.
The BD-RE, as shown in FIG. 1, is divided into an LIA (Lead-In Area), a data area, and an LOA (Lead-Out Area). In the
The BD-RE records data in the unit of a cluster corresponding to a specified recording unit, and as shown in FIG. 1, it is detected if any defect area exists in the data area during recording the data. If the defect area is detected, a series of replacement-recording operations for performing a replacement recording of the data recorded in the defect area in the unit of a cluster in a spare area, for example, an ISA, is performed. Also, position information of the defect area and position information replacement-recorded in the spare area are recorded and stored in a defect list in the read-in area as management information.
Accordingly, even if the defect area exists in the data area of the BD-RE, the data recorded in the defect area is replacement-recorded in the spare area, and during the reproducing operation, the data replacement-recorded in the spare area, instead of the data of the defect area, is read out and reproduced with reference to the management information, so that any data recording/reproducing error can be prevented in advance.
Meanwhile, the standardization of a BD-WO (Blu-ray Disc Write Once) has recently been discussed among companies concerned, and since the BD-WO is recordable only once over the whole area of the disc, it is physically impossible to perform overwrite on the BD-WO unlike the BD-RE.
However, it may be necessary to perform the overwrite on a BD-WO in order to edit the recorded data, to modify a part of the recorded data, or to offer convenience to a user or a host, and thus an efficient scheme for this is urgently demanded.